Se Busca
by MiuBelle
Summary: Leonardo no sabía porque había aceptado en acompañar a su amigo a un "reto" en las alcantarillas pero aquí estaba perdido sin saber donde estaba Usagi y…eso era una tortuga. [TMNT 2012] [Tortuga x Humano] [Yaoi]
1. Prologo

_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tienerelación entre **una tortuga mutante** y un **adolescente humano,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer.

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Género:**_

Romance entre especies, Drama, Confort, Angustia, Secuestro(?.

 _ **Pareja:**_

[ **¡Tortuga Mutante!** Raphael x **¡Humano!** Leonardo]

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

No se si clasificar esto como zoofilia ***(se explica abajo para quien no sepa que es)** porque no se la verdad, simplemente me limitare a decir **…"entre especies"** y queda mas bonito pero lo mismo se los advierto ahora, esta historia es romance entre una tortuga adolescente mutante y una humano adolecente, lo que quiere decir que hay mucho drama.

 ***** La **zoofilia** (del griego zoon, "animal", y philia, "amor"), también llamada bestialismo, bestialidad o zoosexualidad, es una parafilia que consiste en la realización del acto sexual entre un ser humano y otra especie animal. Las personas que sienten esta afinidad o atracción sexual son conocidas como zoófilos, zoofílicos, zoosexuales o simplemente "zoos"

 _ **Resumen**_

 _Leonardo no sabía porque había aceptado en acompañar a su amigo a un "reto" en las alcantarillas pero aquí estaba perdido sin saber donde estaba Usagi y…eso era una tortuga._ _ **[TMNT 2012] [Tortuga x Humano] [Yaoi]**_

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo, pero mi modo deberé conformarme con escribir cosas muy raras de esos dos.

 _ **¡Agradecimiento especial a mi Beta Lilith por ayudarme a corregir!**_

 _ **N/A (1):**_ Bien… subo esto porque hace rato que estaba hay guardando polvo y bueno para evitarlo lo subiré ya que me gusta escribirlo. Espero que sea de su agrado y les saque varias risas.

* * *

" **Se Busca"**

 _Prologo_

" _(…) las casualidades no existen, lo que te ha ocurrido acabara teniendo su significado."_

— _ **Anónimo**_

* * *

Olían fatal, es lo principal que Leonardo podía decir de las alcantarillas.

Leonardo agradeció que Usagi le permitiera quitarse el uniforme escolar antes de jalarlo hacia las alcantarillas por un tonto reto que le habían hecho en la escuela. A veces se preguntaba porque seguía aún siendo amigo de este, ya que no era la primera vez que se veía envuelto en una situación parecida.

Ya había estado en un bosque, una casa abandonada y ahora le tocaba las alcantarillas. Ya no sabía que podía ser a continuación, esperaba no saberlo en un futuro próximo.

 _Una foto y nos vamos_

Eso es lo que había dicho su amigo, pero luego de tomarla habían escuchado un ruido y Usagi el curioso que era había comenzado a correr en la dirección sin importarle los llamados de Leonardo, y ahora estaba en esta situación.

Solo y sin saber dónde se había metido su amigo.

Leonardo esperaba que el ruido escuchado fuera una rata y no posibles personas con intenciones malas, el peliblanco (Usagi) nunca pensaba en los peligros que había en meterse en las alcantarillas. Podían encontrarse con ladrones o traficantes intentando vendes drogas o órganos humanos… no Leonardo no quería saber qué pasaría si se topaban con gente como esa.

Por suerte tenía su celular para alumbrarse porque si no estaría en completa oscuridad.

Caminando aun por el mismo túnel, llego al final y se encontró con unos tres caminos posibles, tres diferentes túneles.

Había demasiados túneles por donde podría haber pasado Usagi, y si tomaba el incorrecto no sabría donde terminaría o si se separarían aún más.

Arriesgándose grito. — ¡Usagi!

Pudo sentir el eco de su llamado, pero el nombrado no respondió.

Escucho un pequeño ruido.

Girándose un poco asustado con el celular alumbro un poco a la esquina del túnel de donde provenía el sonido.

— ¿Una tortuga?

Efectivamente una pequeña tortuga se encontraba en el túnel arriba de una manta de color rojo comiendo tranquilamente una lechuga, como si no estuviera sola en la tremenda oscuridad del alcantarillado.

Leonardo debió parpadear varias veces intentando procesar lo que estaba viendo.

¿Qué hacia una tortuga en las alcantarillas?

¿La habían abandonado?

El corazón de Leo se apretó ante eso, quien podría ser capaz de hacer algo así a una pequeña tortuga indefensa.

Se acerco lentamente tratando de no asustar al pobre animal, pero este simplemente lo miro mientras seguía comiendo su comida.

Al menos le dejaron comida fue el pensamiento amargo de Leonardo.

— Hola amiguito

Leonardo se arrodillo al lado de la pequeña manta que tenía la tortuga, después de todo ya estaba empapado del olor del alcantarillado y sus zapatillas de sus aguas, estar un poco más sucio no lo mataría.

Nerviosamente acerco su mano para acariciarlo en la cabeza intentando no asustarlo, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo acaricio.

Si fuera un gato diría que la tortuga estaba ronroneando pues al seguir acariciándola esta simplemente se apoyaba en el toque, al parecer feliz por el mimo que estaba recibiendo.

Mas cerca ahora podía ver algo gravado en la manta con letras negras.

 **SPIKE**

— ¿Spike?

Y para su sorpresa los ojitos de la tortuga lo miraron como si estuviera comprendiendo que a el lo estuvieran llamando. Entonces por esa simple acción Leonardo llego a la conclusión.

— Te llamas Spike

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír antes los pequeños ruidos que estaba haciendo la tortuga.

Era adorable.

De pronto escucho pisadas corriendo y se tensó dándose vuelta para ver quien estaba saliendo de uno de los túneles.

Sintió un llamado y se tranquilizó ya que conocía esa voz.

— ¿Leo?

Leonardo no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que a su amigo no le había pasado nada y lo llamo levantando una mano para que lo viera — ¡Usagi!

El peliblanco apareció en el túnel del medio y apunto directamente en su dirección con el celular cegándolo por un segundo.

— ¡No pude alcanzar a la persona que corrió! — el pelinegro agradeció mentalmente que no lo alcanzara porque a pesar de que había una probabilidad de que fuera la persona que abandono a la pequeña tortuga también podía haber sido otra persona— Se metieron en otro conjunto de túneles y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El peliblanco pregunto al ver arrodillado a su amigo en casi una de las esquinas del túnel, curioso se acercó y no pudo evitar preguntar cuando vio lo que había detrás de Leo.

— ¿Una tortuga?

Al parecer su amigo no la había visto al correr hacia quien hubiera estado hablando pensó Leonardo, no pudo evitar rodar los ojos Usagi era un despistado.

Volviendo su atención a la tortuga esta se estaba terminando de comer la segunda hoja de lechuga. Mientras la miraba terminar de comer tomo una decisión.

Después de todo no podía dejarlo solo.

Agachándose levanta lo más suavemente que pudo a la tortuga con la manta roja, después de todo ella tenía su nombre.

Y a pesar de que Leo estaba un poco enojado con el dueño de la pequeña tortuga no dejaría atrás lo que claramente había sido un regalo.

Usagi lo miro por un segundo y después se largó a reír al comprender sus intenciones.

— Bien, vámonos.

Leonardo mientras caminaban buscando la salida no pudo evitar pensar que al final no había sido tan malo venir a las alcantarillas, después de todo habían encontrado a esa tortuga sola.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikey entro corriendo a la guarida.

Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente en su pecho, había corrido rápidamente, pero la persona que lo había estado persiguiendo era definitivamente rápida también. Pero por suerte pudo escabullirse por uno de los pasajes alternos en dirección de la guarida definitivamente confundiendo a quien quiera que lo siguiera.

Se sentó en el suelo tratando de respirar.

Había estado tan asustado cuando había sentido las voces, entonces solo se levantó y corrió, pero entonces lo habían comenzado a seguir y no sabía que pensar, solo quería llegar a casa y…

Spike

El corazón de la tortuga pareció detenerse cuando se acordó con quien había estado hace varios minutos atrás, en su miedo no se acordó que la pequeña tortuga que había estado con él había quedado detrás.

El único pensamiento que pudo tener Mikey fue…

Mierda

* * *

 _ **Fin de Prologo**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Si Mikey has cometido un grave error, ahora atente a las consecuencias que te espera con tu querido hermano mayor (risas malvadas). Por cierto en esta historia Raphael es el líder por lo que algunas cosas cambiaran.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

 _ **MiuBelle**_


	2. Capitulo I

_**Advertencias**_

 **¡Homo fóbicos huyan!** Esto es Slash sino te gusta **fuera**. Esto tiene **T-cest,** estas advertido. Lee bajo tu propio riesgo. No comentes si el contenido no es de tu agrado o ni siquiera te tomes la molestia de leer.

 **Menciones leves de bisexualidad**.

 **Pareja del mismo género**.

 **Personajes Originales** son presentados en este capítulo o no tanto a decir verdad saque los nombres de otra serie que seguramente alguien se dara cuenta porque todos deben haberla visto ( _ **¿sino que están haciendo que no la ven?**_ Ok no, si se dan cuenta escriban en los comentarios de qué serie son -carita sonriente-)

 _ **Si alguien no le gusta el género por favor de buen modo le pido que no opines o siquiera leas.**_

 _ **Pareja**_

[ **¡Totuga Mutante!** Raphael x **¡Humano!** Leonardo]

 _ **Aclaraciones**_

Las breves descripciones estarán colocada en los siguientes signos **().** Es simplemente una aclaración para evitar confusiones. Al final del capitulo hay aclaraciones de los nuevos personajes.

 _ **Disclainer**_

Obviamente los personajes de TMNT no me pertenecen sino todo sería muy raro y extraño. Y probablemente sería Raph x Leo.

 _ **AGRADECIMIENTOS ESPECIALES:**_

 _A mí Beta_ _ **Lilith**_ _por corregirme los horrores de ortografía._

 _Y a todas esas personas que se toman su tiempo en leer mi historia y dejar un comentario ya sea corto o largo, gracias._

 _ **N/A (1):**_ Siento la tardanza, pero han pasado muchas cosas en este lapso de tiempo. Hace poco perdí a un familiar que amo mucho y aun estoy dolida, por lo que no he estado actualizando nada, tome un tiempo para pensar las cosas y tratar de despejarme.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y saben que sus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

* * *

" _ **Se Busca"**_

 _Capitulo 1_

 _Adoptado_

" _Un día descubrirás que encuentras felicidad donde menos te lo esperas… "_

— _ **Anónimo**_

* * *

Leonardo entro a su casa con una tortuga en sus brazos.

Agradecía por una vez que sus padres no estuvieran en casa por sus guardias en la comisaria y el hospital, era extraño que tuvieran una noche de guardias los dos, ya que trataban de que no ocurriera para no dejar a Leo solo pero por una deidad superior esta noche había sido una de esas extrañas donde no estaban en casa, y Leonardo lo agradecía porque no sabía que le decir por la tortuga que había conseguido y donde había estado.

Sus padres eran demasiado protectores con su único hijo, el cual no quería decirle que había estado en las alcantarillas de la ciudad cumpliendo un reto junto con Usagi quien seguramente sufriría un gran sermón.

Dejando las llaves en la mesa del comedor se encamino a la cocina mientras encendía las luces y suavemente deposito a la pequeña tortuga en suelo, después se dirigió hacia su heladera agradeció mentalmente de que aun quedara un poco de lechuga porque no sabía que haría si no tenía que darle de comer al pequeño y dudaba que la tienda estuviera aún abierta.

Una vez que tenía las hojas en sus manos se dirigió al lavabo y comenzó a limpiarlas, una vez hecho busco en la alacena un pequeño plato para ponerlas.

La verdad no tenía ni idea de cuantas hojas se suponía darle de comer el pequeño animal.

Además de que no sabía nada acerca de tortugas.

Dejando el pequeño plato al frente del pequeño se dispuso a tomar una cena rápida mientras miraba a su pequeño amigo comer felizmente.

¿Qué clase de persona deja una pequeña tortuga sola en las alcantarillas?

Leo dudaba de que alguien la encontrara por casualidad y sin nadie no se imaginaba el destino del pequeño.

Si alguna vez se cruzaba con el dueño tendría unas palabras con él.

Mientras Spike comía Leonardo se dirigió otra vez a la heladera y saco un plato de pasta que había quedado del mediodía, mientras esta se calentaba en el microondas saco un vaso de la alacena y fue a servirse un poco de jugo.

Cuando el sonido que indicaba que la comida ya estaba caliente se sentó en la mesa y comió en silencio.

Tortuga y humano simplemente se miraban y comían en silencio.

Al terminar la comida el humano lavo su plato y tomando delicadamente a la pequeña tortuga que había terminado de comer le sonrió suavemente.

— Ambos debemos tomar un baño después de esa caminata en las alcantarilla

Con ese motivo se dirigió a su cuarto con su siguiente objetivo, buscar ropa.

Su cuarto no era demasiado grande pero era acogedor y tenía unas cuantas cosas. La puerta de entrada a él estaba en el pasillo al lado del comedor donde había unas cuatro puertas más. Una de ellas la habitación de sus padres, otra tenía el estudio de ellos donde también había una pequeña biblioteca, otra era la puerta del baño y finalmente su habitación. Además tenían un pequeño balcón donde había unas cuantas plantas y espacio para tres sillas con una mesa.

En su cuarto había unas cuantas cosas, una ventana y un espacio donde había una mesita de luz (donde se encontraba una foto de Leo con sus padres sonriendo a la cámara y al lado de esta otra foto donde mostraba a un Leo más chico junto a su madre y su papa) y al lado de esta su cama. Paralelamente a su cama se encontraba su ropero y al lado de este la puerta de entrada a su habitación. Y finalmente frente a su cama había una mesa de estudio con una silla (además de los estantes colgantes alrededor de la habitación con libros de escuela y algunos que leo le gustaba releer de vez en cuando) y sobre ella su laptop.

Dejando a Spike fue a buscar su piyama y ropa interior.

Con las cosas necesarias volvió a agarrar a la tortuga y se dirigieron a su objetivo.

Entrando al baño coloco suavemente a la tortuga en una toalla (que saco del pequeño ropero de baño) en el suelo.

— Bien, vamos a comenzar

Comenzó a llenar la bañera con un poco de agua tibia.

Tomando un trapo lo remojo y comenzó a limpiar suavemente a Spike, el cual se escondió ante la humedad.

— Lo siento amiguito pero tenemos que hacerlo

Leonardo continuo con su baño improvisado y al cabo de un rato termino de hacerlo. Lo seco suavemente y cambio la toalla que estaba debajo de el para que se sintiera más cálido.

— Estas listo— y como si entendiera Spike se acurruco más en la toalla, Leonardo sonrió y comenzó a preparar su propio baño.

A pesar de que era una tortuga le daba vergüenza desvestirse frente a el así que cerro la cortina que estaba en la bañera y una vez desvestido se zambullo en la calidez del agua.

Estuvo un rato lavándose, luego se secó y se cambió con su piyama.

Tomando la ropa sucia la dejo en la canasta y tomando a un Spike un poco soñoliento se dirigió a su habitación.

— ¿Dónde dormirás?—se preguntó para el mismo mientras buscaba el lugar indicado.

No quería dejarlo en el suelo pero tampoco pensaba colocarla en la cama ya que no quería aplastarlo mientras dormía durante la noche.

Por suerte tenía un almohadón de color azul lo suficiente cómodo para que entrara la tortuga y aún quedaba un poco de espacio, buscándolo en el armario lo rápidamente lo encontró y lo coloco al lado de su cama para que tuviera vista del pequeño.

Sonriendo Leonardo se acostó en su cama y apago la luz.

En la oscuridad susurro.

— Buenas noches Spike

— **X—**

" _ **Leonardo y Spike durmieron tranquilamente sin enterarse de la desesperación de un padre"**_

— **X—**

Leonardo siempre fue responsable con sus deberes, por eso fue que su clase lo había elegido para ser presidente de ella, por ese mismo motivo estaba bajando de un bus un sábado a las 9:00 de la mañana yendo con destino a un veterinario para anotar al pequeño Spike y que además le dieran un control para ver cómo estaba.

En sus manos iba una caja con unos pequeños huecos para que la carga que llevaba adentro de ella pudiera respirar tranquilamente.

Leo se alegraba de que Spike fuera tan tranquilo y pacifico en su manejo, aun no entendía como alguien querría deshacerse del pequeño… claro el suponía que era genero macho por el nombre pero eso aún tenía que confirmarlo ya que no estaba al cien por ciento seguro.

Llegando a la entrada del centro veterinario con un Usagi aun adormilado a su lado, el cual había insistido en acompañarlo ya que Leo siempre lo acompañaba a los chequeos de "Usagi Junior" un pequeño conejo que su amigo había tenido desde que se habían conocido y que era la luz de los ojos del peliblanco.

Por esa razón Usagi había insistido tanto aunque claramente aún tenía ganas de dormir hasta el mediodía.

Llegando a la recepción la chica allí llamada Angie los saludos ya que los conocía, explicando su situación ella les sonrió y les dijo que tomaran asiento y cuando el Dr. David se desocupara del paciente que tenía los atendería.

A decir verdad la espera no fue mucha y no había nadie con ellos esperando.

El Dr. David era una persona muy amable, tenía cabello castaño y ojos verdes, su edad era un tema con el que siempre bromeaba ya que estaba por cumplir los cuarenta y como él decía "se estaba volviendo viejo", él había atendido al conejo de Usagi cuando este había estado enfermo y no comía, desde entonces se había hecho una regla llevar a Usagi Junior a chequeos varias veces al año y Leo siempre lo acompañaba.

— ¡Usagi! ¡Leo! ¿Cómo están? — pregunto David cuando fueron llamados e ingresaron a la habitación— ¿Le ha sucedido algo a Usagi Junior? —pregunto con preocupación mientras miraba con preocupación la caja en las manos de Leo.

—No es Usagi Junior—respondió Usagi mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la habitación—Es una tortuga

— ¿Tortuga?

Leonardo había puesto la caja en la mesa de examen y saco al pequeño Spike que parecía haber tomado una siesta durante el viaje.

—Se llama Spike y lo encontramos abandonado en las alcantarillas—aclaro Leonardo.

David se puso serio y comenzó a buscar las cosas necesarias para un control, no era el primer pequeño animal que controlaba que estaba abandonado.

Leonardo se alejó un poco para darle espacio a David para hacer el chequeo.

—Vamos a ver—dijo el veterinario antes de acercarse a Spike y tocarlo.

Pero nunca llego a hacerlo porque el veterinario pego un pequeño grito.

Leonardo se quedó mirando cómo había pasado todo en cámara lenta, David se había acercado para tocar a Spike pero el nombrado no se quedó quieto.

La tortuga lo mordió al parecer fue muy fuerte ya que el doctor intento sacar el dedo rápidamente pero Spike se había prendido y no lo estaba soltando.

— ¡Spike! —exclamo sorprendido Leonardo acerco al nombrado.

Leonardo no supo si fue su imaginación al acercarse pero la tortuga fijo sus ojos en el como si lo reconociera y simplemente soltó el dedo del veterinario.

— ¿Esta bien? —pregunto Leo en la dirección de David.

—No te preocupes parece que no les gustan los extraños—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa comprensiva mientras se miraba el dedo—Es comprensible y no es la primera vez que me pasa—termino de hablar el veterinario

Leonardo no estaba muy de acuerpo con que no le gustaran los extraños a Spike porque el simplemente lo había encontrado ayer y a él no lo había mordido ni una sola vez.

El pelinegro se sorprendió aún más cuando la tortuga aun en la mesa de examen estaba avanzando en su dirección, automáticamente Leo elevo sus manos y elevo la tortuga, la cual no hiso ningún movimiento con la intención de morderlo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Leonardo tuvo que agregar diciendo—Nunca me ha mordido ni una sola vez.

—Tiene carácter—el comentario de Usagi provoco que Leo resoplara en la dirección del peliblanco quien no se había levantado del asiento que estaba en la habitación e intentaba contener la risa por la situación.

—Deberías hablar con el—Leonardo miro al veterinario que le sonreía—Si no te ha mordido quiere decir que confía en ti.

Leonardo observo la mirada de apoyo de David. Suspiro no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Elevando a la tortuga hasta que coincidiera con la altura de sus ojos se encontró con los ojos del pequeño, en silencio se miraron por unos segundos.

Se sentía extraño porque la mirada del pequeño Spike hablaba de inteligencia y Leonardo sentía que él lo entendería.

—Escucha Spike—hay estaba de nuevo, al llamar a su nombre la tortuga inmediatamente fijo su vista hacia el— solo va a hacerte un chequeo para ver tu salud, prometo que note pasara nada.

La tortuga lo miraba fijamente por unos segundos como si estuviera considerando sus palabras.

Al cabo de unos segundos Spike parpadeo.

¿Eso debería tomarlo como un sí o un no? , se preguntó mentalmente Leonardo.

Cuidadosamente coloco a Spike en la mesa de examen y esta vez se quedó en al lado de la tortuga para darle comodidad.

Ahora el veterinario una vez más se acercó lentamente, con su dedo vendado con un curita, y apoyo una mano en la tortuga quien no se movió simplemente lo miraba.

La sesión de revisión continúo fácilmente después de eso, sin ningún inconveniente. Cuando David termino de ver a Spike se apartó para escribir en un nuevo archivo, apenas se alejó la tortuga se acercó lo más posible a Leonardo quien no dudo en alzarlo y colocarlo en sus brazos.

Spike parecía feliz de estar allí.

—Leo, ¿Qué harás?—el nombrado volvió la atención a David—Si te lo quedaras necesito que me des tus datos para hacerle un carnet, sino lo quieres simplemente tienes que dejarlo aquí y nosotros encantados le buscaremos un hogar—termino con una sonrisa.

Se sentía incorrecto dejarlo, fue el primer pensamiento de Leo.

Ya lo habían dejado una vez, en las alcantarillas… dejarlo incluso aunque fuera en una veterinaria donde estaría cuidado y muy probablemente adoptado se sentía igual de mal, y eso provoco que el corazón de Leonardo se estrujara de tristeza.

El pelinegro miro hacia la tortuga que se encontraba mirándolo fijamente como si sintiera la situación.

No podía evitar haberse encariñado con esta pequeña tortuga.

Leonardo había tomado una decisión.

—Me lo quedare

El rubio sonrió como si lo hubiera sabido del principio.

—Bien vamos a llenar su carnet y te diré los cuidados que tiene que tener para la pequeña tortuga.

Leonardo asintió mientras se quedaba unos minutos solo mientras el veterinario se iba a buscar lo que necesitaba para tener todo lo necesario para la adopción.

El chico pelinegro miro a la tortuga y con una de sus manos acaricio suavemente la cabecita de la tortuga la cual parecía muy contenta con los cuidados que estaba recibiendo.

— **X—**

Leonardo había regresado a su casa para pasado el mediodía. Cuando entro a su casa pudo escuchar la música suave lo que significaba que uno de sus papas se había levantado.

— ¿Leonardo?— al parecer su llegada había sido escuchado.

Entrando a la cocina encontró a su padre comenzando los preparativos de la comida.

— Comeremos estofado

—Está bien

Ojos azules como los suyos miraron la caja donde estaba Spike y Leo sabía que tendría que explicar más pronto que tarde lo que había adoptado a una tortuga.

— Veras…

Y así Leonardo se encontró explicando la noche anterior ante el ceño fruncido de su padre, incluso saco a Spike de la caja para que su padre lo conociera, al parecer fue buena decisión porque el ceño descendió cuando explico que lo había encontrado abandonado.

Finalmente su papa suspiro y acepto que lo mantuviera, pero claramente él se haría cargo de sus necesidades.

Pero eso no lo salvo de la reprimenda que recibió al estar en las alcantarillas y el peligro que podría haberse encontrado hay.

Agradecía que su papa fuera comprensivo. Por eso no se cansó de agradecerle.

Su papa (Adam) siempre había sido cariñoso con Leonardo y se había vuelto más sobre protector cuando su esposa Carla falleció, Leo solo tenía 5 años cuando sucedió el accidente. Su mama había estado en un mal lugar cuando paso, ella había sido una de las víctimas del incendio en el laboratorio que trabajaba, ella y cinco personas más habían muerto por las llamas y el humo.

Desde entonces solo eran Leonardo y su papa, hasta que dos años más tarde su papa conoció a Takashi, el cual era de descendencia japonesa al igual que su madre, se había mudado cuando quiso estudiar para ser policía, entonces estudio y se graduó con honores, dos años después hubo un tiroteo y el salió herido.

Sus papas se conocieron en un mal momento, Takashi había ingresado al hospital con una herida de bala y Adam había sido el médico de guardia. Leonardo hasta el día de hoy no sabía cuan grave fue pero estaba bastante seguro que la vida de su padre había estado en peligro.

Pero su papa (Adam) había logrado salvarlo.

Entonces desde ese momento se habían hecho amigos, que luego pasaron a mejores amigos y bueno digamos que luego Leonardo consiguió otro papa a la edad de 9 años.

Ahora con dieciséis Leonardo estaba contento con sus padres y los amaba.

Aunque ahora vendría la reprimenda con su padre (Takashi).

Bueno dos semanas sin salir estaban bien.

— **X—**

Usagi entro en su habitación dos horas después con una cara de vergüenza. Leonardo elevo una ceja desde su cama.

—Tus papas dan miedo

Y el pelinegro entendió que sus papas habían hablado y reprimido a Usagi por su pequeña excursión de la noche anterior, no pudo evitar reírse porque la cara de su amigo era mucho que tomar.

— Bueno cambiando de tema…— Leo miro al peliblanco que estaba dejando de hablar para dar más "suspenso" como le llamaba— ¡Mira lo que compre! — efectivamente Usagi tenía en sus manos una bolsa blanca que rápidamente comenzó a vaciar una vez que se sentó en su cama.

Lo primero que Leonardo vio fue un peluche… un peluche de una tortuga.

— ¿Enserio? — no pudo evitar comentar.

— ¡Oye Spike necesita un compañero de juegos!

La tortuga de peluche era más grande que Spike y sus colores eran más claros.

—Ahora que soy tío, tengo que comprarle algo a mi querido sobrino ya que su mama no le ha comprado nada aun—el pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír ante la payasada del peliblanco y como lo estaba llamando.

Su amigo se dirigió hacia donde estaba tranquilamente apoyado Spike en su almohada azul.

A Spike no parecía agradarle mucho la otra tortuga puesto que la miraba fijamente cuando Usagi se la dejo muy cerca suyo.

— No creo que le guste— comento Leo tratando de decirse que las tortugas no tenían expresiones como Spike las estaba haciendo, definitivamente esta pequeña tortuga era única.

— ¡Claro que si le gusta!— el peliblanco sonrió confiado y acerco su mano para acariciar a la tortuga.

 _ **Chom**_

El grito de Usagi fue lo que siguió.

Spike lo había mordido cuando intento acariciarlo.

Leonardo no pudo evitar reírse y acercarse a acariciar a Spike, su amigo se lo había buscado.

— **X—**

Spike no sabía que había pasado.

En un momento había estado con el hermano de su "papa", el cual había dicho que irían de paseo y al siguiente este había salido corriendo del lugar dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

Había continuado comiendo su lechuga pensando que volverían a buscarlo pero quien lo había encontrado era un chico que no conocía.

Spike lo hubiera mordido pero había sido amable cuando le hablaba y al parecer estaba preocupado de él porque estaba solo en la oscuridad, Spike no quería estar solo en la oscuridad por lo que se dejó manejar.

El chico lo había llevado a su casa, le dio de comer, lo baño con agua calentita y le dio de un lugar cálido para dormir.

Spike había estado contento.

Había mordido a ese hombre grande porque quería tocarlo, no quería que lo tocaran extraños, el chico de ojos azules era solo una excepción.

Al final dejo que el hombre grande lo tocara porque el niño amable se lo pidió.

No entendía porque decían que papa lo había abandonado, no había sido el quien lo había dejado olvidado, había sido su hermano quien se olvidó de llevarlo, de seguro su papa estaba muy preocupado buscándolo.

Entonces ese chico lo había vuelto a acariciar.

Había sido muy bueno con Spike.

A Spike le gustaba esta persona, se sentía como papa pero a su vez diferente.

Entonces habían vuelto al nido del chico de ojos azules y lo había dejado en la cocina mientras hablaba con una persona mayor, cuando escucho al chico decirle papa sabía que esta persona grande era especial como su papa (Raphael) era para él.

Luego habia vuelto el chico con cabello blanco trayendo consigo una bolsa, de donde saco otra tortuga.

No le gustaba la otra tortuga que había puesto el chico de blanco a su lado, se sentía muy diferente y parecía que quería ocupar su lugar. Spike no dejaría que eso sucediera, por eso cuando el chico peliblanco quiso acariciarlo lo mordió ya que él era quien había traído a esa otra tortuga muy esponjosa.

Pensó que la persona que se sentía como papa lo retaría pero en vez de eso lo vio sonreír y reírse de la mordida de Spike.

Entonces vino y volvió a ser acariciado por esta persona de ojos azules.

A Spike le gustaba esta persona.

Cuando papa viniera a buscarlo los presentaría, papa necesitaba alguien que pudiera estar con él, y esta persona había sido muy bueno con él.

Spike aprobaba a esta persona.

* * *

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 1**_

* * *

 _ **N/A (2):**_ Espero que les haya gustado. Este capitulo fue dedicado exclusivamente a Leonardo y a Spike, en el próximo veremos cómo Raphael está perdiendo la cabeza.

 _ **Aclaraciones de Personajes:**_

 **Adam:** Es Medico, usa gafas tiene cabello castaño claro y ojos azules, está casado con Takashi. Adam es de Estados Unidos.

 **Takashi:** Es policía, tiene cabello negro y ojos castaños, esta casado con Adam. Takashi es Japones.

Leonardo es hijo biológico de Adam y su difunta esposa Carla (sus bisabuelos eran de origen japones, hasta que su abuela viajo a Estados Unidos y conoció a Marcos un inmigrante de América Latina, ellos tuvieron a su mama la cual la llamaron Evelyn por la difunta madre de Marcos, finalmente Evelyn se caso con Mathew y tuvieron a Carla, ella tenia pelo negro y ojos azules, Leonardo se parece físicamente a ella) cuando ella murió dos años después el conoció a Takashi en el hospital y luego como dicen fue historia.

 _ **MiuBelle**_


End file.
